<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remus' First Car by naminethewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855662">Remus' First Car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch'>naminethewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Day 1: Hesitancy, Fluff, Logan tries to be supportive, M/M, Remus is an impulse buyer, but you shouldn't buy a car on impulse, human!AU, intrulogicalweek2020, janus mention, not super on point with the prompt but oh well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminethewitch/pseuds/naminethewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus buys a car and wants to take Logan for a ride. Logan doesn't think they should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Intrulogical Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remus' First Car</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to the first day of Intrulogical Week! It's my Sanders Sides OTP so I'm excited to participate.<br/>I won't be home over the weekend but I hope I can still keep up, we'll see.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I am not sure this is a good idea, Remus.”</p>
<p>“What? Why not?”</p>
<p>“I am positive this vehicle is about to fall apart.”</p>
<p>“Bullshit Specs. I drove it all the way here, it was totally fine! You worry too much.”</p>
<p>Logan critically eyes the pick-up-truck that stands in front of him. Or what may once have been pick-up-truck. The paint is peeling off, the passenger door definitely is not in its frame correctly and the latch of the tailgate was busted. Amongst other things. Plus the sounds the truck had made as Remus pulled up did not sound good to Logan at all.</p>
<p>“You are sure the man you bought this from was legitimate?”</p>
<p>“I found him craigslist, so pretty sure.” Logan pinches his nose with a sigh before adjusting his glasses.</p>
<p>“Craigslist is not an appropriate website to buy a car, Remus.”</p>
<p>“Shut up, it totally is. Now come on, moonlight, I wanna go crusin’!” his boyfriend whines. Logan shakes his head.</p>
<p>“I love you, Cephy, but I am not stepping into that vehicle.”</p>
<p>“Get that stick out your ass and move it, nerd! I waited foreverrrrrr to take you out for a ride! Can’t I have a nice drive in my new car with my boyfriend who I love very much?” Remus was pouting now and that was a face Logan had a hard time resisting.</p>
<p>“I do not even know how to get into the passenger seat. I doubt I can open that.” He waved over to the definitely askew door. Remus grinned, apparently excited to show him something.</p>
<p>“Oh, the guy showed me how to do that!” He moves over and grabs the handle. “You just gotta push up… and then pull…” With a deafening crack, the door breaks off and Remus stumbles. Logan rushes over to steady him but his boyfriend managed to right himself on his own before he can.</p>
<p>“Well that sucks,” he says and, oh no, the pout is back, thankfully this time directed at the metal in his hand. Still Logan’s heart melts at the upset expression on his boyfriends face.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Cephy.” He pats Remus’ shoulder for a moment before he gets an idea. “How about this: let us call Janus, I’m sure he can help you get your money back and I will help you look for a new car, alright? And if that does not work, we can still demolish this one. That is something you would enjoy, correct?” Remus grins brightly at his suggestion. He simply lets the car door drop to the ground before throwing his arms around Logan.</p>
<p>“You’re the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, Starlight.” Remus buries his face in Logan’s neck while Logan pets his hair, a fond smile on his lips.</p>
<p>“I feel the exact same way about you, Cephy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope tailgate means what I think it means, I know jackshit about cars...</p>
<p>Anyway thank you for reading! Visit me on tumblr! https://naminethewitch.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>